


Hide My Love

by OatBoat



Series: Dream Team / MCYT Requests 2020 [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: <3, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBoat/pseuds/OatBoat
Summary: Fandoms_GaloreWithTheGore requested:sapnotfound hide and seek?If I find out this makes any of the parties of this story uncomfortable, I *WILL* delete this.ALSO(!): I do NOT ship George and Sapnap, I ship their 'personas' if that makes sense.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team / MCYT Requests 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Hide My Love

George finally landed at the airport in the humid state, Florida. As he headed to pick up his luggage, he then looked around the place trying to follow the vague description Dream had given to him prior to getting on the airplane. Finally, he saw a tall blonde with dirty hair.

“Dream!” George called out to the person, quite loudly at the airport. The person turned around and looked at him up and down, with a face of confusion and a hint of annoyance. George took it as  _ “Wrong Person” _ and apologized and turned away quickly. 

“George, George, I’m joking!” Dream lightly pulled on the bottom of George’s sleeve. George saw the front of Dream’s hoodie which was the little logo that Dream used for all his socials online. 

“Why would you do that?!” George huffed. 

“Thought it would be funny, and it was,” Dream snickered, and took George’s suitcase. 

“You’re unbelievable,” The two started walking towards the place the Texan of the group, Sapnap, would come to get his luggage. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Sapnap came into the pick-up luggage room and greeted the other two. 

“How come you recognized him?” George said, still a bit peeved from before.   
“Well, one, I’ve seen his face before at school, and two, you’re here,” Sapnap explained like it was so obvious. 

As George calmed down, he noticed something strange with Sapnap. He looked better in person, especially since he wasn’t as pixelated there. George stayed behind the pair who struck up a conversation since he wasn’t sure what to say for once. He ended up sitting in the back of the Dream’s car since Sapnap annoyingly called shotgun as soon as they left the airport. 

“It’s so hot in Florida,” George complained all of a sudden.  
“You’re so hot,” Sapnap fanned himself and laughed. 

“Top five gayest YouTubers, and coming up to number five is, drum roll, please… Sapnap!” Dream announced which sparked loud laughter from George. 

“So what do you guys wanna do after we drop off both of your luggage at my place?” 

“We can go to the beach?” Sapnap offered, putting on puppy dog eyes. 

“George?” 

“Uh, I don’t really care?”   
“Then, let’s go to the beach,” Dream pulled the car into the driveway of his house. Opening the truck, pulling out Sapnap and George’s luggage. 

“It’s a beautiful day to go to the beach!” Sapnap excitedly said as he took his suitcase from Dream and went inside.

“You actually had a good idea for once, Sapnap,” Dream teased loudly as he gave George his suitcase. 

Then it started to drizzle.   
“And… it’s raining. Truly a wonderful experience I’m having, Dream,” George said sarcastically and the two briskly walked inside the blonde’s house. 

“What a bad idea you had about the beach, Sapnap,” Dream joked as the two entered the house to where Sapnap was. 

“Shut it, you agreed with me at first.” 

“I mean we can play Minecraft or watch a movie,” Dream offered, and seconds after he did, lightning struck and pouring rain. Then, the power went out. 

“Or vibe in the dark,” Sapnap finished. 

“Thunderstorm. What joy,” George plopped himself on the couch with Dream and Sapnap doing the same. 

“At least there’s light, maybe we could play a game?” Then, the three began thinking. This could go really  _ bad _ or  _ good _ .

“We could play hide and seek?”

“Why would we play hide and seek, Sapnap?” 

“Practice for Manhunt, duh.” 

“Wouldn’t it be like a reverse manhunt then? Since Dream would be hunting  _ us _ ,” George pointed out. 

“Reverse manhunt, nice,” Sapnap repeated as he stretched out his arms and had a determined glint in his eyes. Dream and George knew this wasn’t worth the effort of fighting against, and agreed to play hide and seek. Dream started counting down a minute, and George and Sapnap scurried off to find a spot. 

George eventually squeezed himself in a spot behind the couch, which was hard to do since the wall was inches away from the back of the couch. Between him and Sapnap, he was fairly confident he’d win. He wouldn’t be sure what to do if he had to be with Sapnap the entire game. His heart wouldn’t last very long, that’s for sure. 

Speak of the devil. 

“Sapnap, this is  _ my spot _ !” George angrily whispered to Sapnap who came from the other side of the couch, while Dream was counting the final seconds until he could seek the two. Sapnap made sure to leave a bit of space between the two and still made sure nothing was peaking out for Dream to find them. 

“Our spot now, buckeroo!” Sapnap hissed at him, but with no real bite. George had to find a new spot quickly.  
“Ready or not, here I come!” Too late. 

There was radio silence between the two, and Dream had moved into the kitchen to try and find them. After a minute, Sapnap pulled George closer to him, which closed the little space that was in between them.

“Your foot was sticking out, he would’ve seen it,” Sapnap explained before George could say anything, still hanging onto the collar of George’s shirt. The two stayed like that for a couple of seconds, not saying anything.

“So pretty…,” George murmured, totally mesmerized by the Texan’s face. Sapnap’s eyes went wide for a second, then it softened. 

“I do tend to have that effect on people,” 

“May I kiss you?”   
“You may,” Sapnap smiled and closed his eyes as George leaned in to kiss the Texan. 

“Guys. Why,” Dream spoke up, startling the kissing pair.   
“Oh heyyyyyy, funny seeing you here,” Sapnap nervously chuckled while George hid his reddening face in his hands.   
“Found you both so easily, as usual,” Dream boasted, and the TV turned on. The power was back.   
“Oo, we can watch ‘Curse of the Iron Door’,” Sapnap suggested as he sprouted up from the couch and sat on the seat. The mention of the movie, however, resulted in a shriek from Dream. 

At one point the horror movie had a romantic scene between the main character and his partner.

His partner shouts, “You can try to hide your love for me all you want,  _ but _ I know you seek mine all the time and I am here to tell you; I love you. Your seeking days are over!” 

Cue a romantic kissing scene between the two men as they forget they’re in a haunted house that has been trying to kill them for the past thirty minutes.

George and Sapnap couldn’t help but smile at that and hold each other’s hands for the rest of the movie. As Dream third wheels, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> follloooooooow my twitter for me being a classic dummy all the time: boba_bubba 
> 
> ALSO, I FEEL LIKE THIS IS REALLY BAD SO IM SO SORRY <3


End file.
